SMS Save My Soul
by brisingr77
Summary: Sirius a fait une belle erreur et la seule personne qui peut l'aider n'est pas là.


SMS (Save My Soul)

POV Kyra.

« Salut Kyra,

Comment tu vas ? Tu t'ennuis pas trop sans nous ? Moi, en tout cas, je m'ennuie. Ta présence me manque. Surtout cette semaine, on a eu plein de contrôles et j'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de m'amuser. En plus, d'habitude, je passe mon temps à t'embêter pendant que tu révises. Enfin, réviser. C'est un bien grand mot pour tes simulacres de révisions. Et tout ça pour pas te prendre la tête avec Lily. En parlant de révisions, ça va les cours ? J'ai entendu dire que Salem avait un niveau plus élevé que Poudlard. Tu rames pas trop ?

Il fait un temps magnifique ici. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais te balader au bord du lac.

J'ai plus rien à te dire. Au revoir.

Sirius. »

- Vindr, tu pourrais me dire ce qui arrive à ton charmant maître ? C'est sa troisième lettre en trois jours et en plus maintenant, il me parle de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Tu sais que tu parles à une chouette ? me demande Emily, relevant la tête de son livre.

- Oui, je suis au courant mais elle est très intelligente, je suis sûre qu'elle me comprend et que si elle pouvait, elle me répondrait.

- Kyra, tu serais pas un peu folle ?

- Si. Et fière de l'être en plus. Bon maintenant, occupons-nous du cas Sirius, dis-je à l'attention de Vindr.

J'écris ma réponse, la glisse dans une enveloppe et la tends à Vindr qui part à tir d'aile.

* * *

POV Sirius.

« Salut Sirichou !

Moi ça va mais par contre, j'en doute un peu pour toi. C'est quand même ta troisième lettre en trois jours et sans vouloir te vexer, t'as pas grand-chose à raconter. Tu me racontes même pas ce que tu fais comme bêtises avec James et les râteaux qu'il se prend de la part de Lily.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Sirius ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Réponds vite, je m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup pour toi.

Bisous.

Kyra. »

Génial, j'ai réussi à inquiéter Kyra. Et même si je réponds que tout va bien, ce qui serait un énorme mensonge, elle va pas me croire, et elle aura bien raison. Du coup, elle va demander à Lily, Remus et compagnie ce qui se passe et je vais me faire engueuler car je lui aurais pas dit moi-même. Donc, il faut que je lui dise mais j'ai déjà essayé et j'arrive pas à l'écrire. J'abandonne toujours avant la fin, tu parles d'un Gryffondor !

- Aïe !

- Oh, désolé Léa, je regardais pas où j'allais.

- Sirius ! Attends ! T'as fait tomber quelque chose !

- Oh. Merci Léa. (Mon miroir double-sens.)

Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, la bibliothèque, vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis à ce point désespéré que je vais trouver refuge dans ce qui, pour moi, est le temple de l'ennui. Je m'assoie à la table du fond, là où les bibliothèques me cachent de Mme Pince, le dragon gardien du temple de l'ennui. Et puis c'est là que Kyra et moi, on vient pour "bosser" d'habitude. Bon, comment je vais lui dire que j'ai fait une énorme connerie ? Je sors un morceau de parchemin, de l'encre et ma plus belle plume – que Kyra m'a offerte. Décidément tout me ramène à elle – et je commence ma lettre en essayant de la rassurer. C'est déjà un début, le hic, c'est que j'arriverai pas à lui écrire la suite. Mais pourquoi elle est pas là ? J'ai besoin de lui parler, moi ! Et face à face, sinon j'y arriverai jamais. Je mets mes mains dans les poches de mon jean en soupirant et mes doigts rencontrent les contours aigus de mon miroir… Mais, bien sûr ! C'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir une conversation en direct. J'écris en vitesse la fin de ma lettre, récupère mes affaires et retourne en vitesse à mon dortoir pour récupérer le miroir de James et le mettre dans l'enveloppe avec ma lettre, avant d'aller à la volière. Je donne le tout à Vindr qui, malgré son aller retour récent entre Poudlard et Salem, insiste pour être le messager. Je la regarde s'éloigner, un tantinet inquiet de la réaction de Kyra. Enfin bon, je verrais samedi.

* * *

POV Kyra.

« Salut Kyranou,

Je t'assure, je vais bien. Physiquement tout du moins. Moralement, ça va un peu moins bien. Je me suis engueulé avec James et la bande m'évite. Mais ça, c'est réciproque, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait.

Je suis incapable de te l'écrire, Merlin sait que j'ai essayé pourtant ! Alors du coup je t'envoie le miroir de James. Il s'en sert pas en ce moment. Contacte-moi samedi. Tu te rappelles comment ça fonctionne ? T'as juste à dire « Sirius Black » j'attendrais de l'autre côté.

En espérant que tu reçoives ce message à temps. A samedi.

Sirius. »

Samedi ! Il était temps ! C'est aujourd'hui samedi et il est déjà quinze heures !

- Mily ? Tu connaîtrais pas une salle tranquille dans l'Institut où je serais pas dérangée ?

- Oh toi, t'as rendez-vous avec un mec.

- Exactement. Alors ?

- Promets-moi d'abord de ne pas faire de trucs louches avec le mec en question.

- Et comment on fait des trucs louches quand un océan me sépare du mec ? Bon, tu me dis où est cette salle ?

- Oui, oui, ça va. Tu peux éteindre ta main, s'il te plaît ?

- Eteindre ma main ? m'étonne-je en baissant les yeux pour regarder ma main qui, à mon grand étonnement, contient une petite boule de feu. Oh oui, bien sûr. Désolée mais je suis un peu à cran en ce moment et normalement ce "rendez-vous" devrait me permettre d'être un peu plus sereine. Et il est plus de vingt-trois heures à Poudlard, donc j'aimerais bien pouvoir me dépêcher avant que Sirius ne s'endorme.

Emily m'indique enfin où se trouve la salle que je lui aie demandée et je m'y précipite. C'est une petite salle très agréable avec une cheminée et un canapé.

_- Assurdiato_.

Je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé et sort le miroir double-sens.

- Sirius Black.

Mon reflet se trouble et quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Sirius apparaît.

- Sirichou ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

- Kyra, tu pourrais éviter ce genre de surnoms ? Ça me donne l'impression de parler à une de mes groupies.

- Mais c'est moi qui l'aie trouvé la première, boude-je.

- T'es mignonne comme ça, Kyranou.

- Hum. Qu'est ce que tu pouvais pas me dire par écrit ?

- Ouch, directement dans le vif du sujet. Hum… Kyra, je vais te demander quelque chose que tu détestes d'habitude mais je t'en pris promets-moi de ne pas me faire la morale.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Oui d'accord, vu ton état, quelqu'un t'a déjà fait la morale et là tu as besoin de parler. Et puis y a pas longtemps, j'ai lu une citation de Jean Paul Sartre qui disait "Ceux qu'on aime, on ne les juge pas" et j'ai décidé de suivre cette pensée. Allez, je t'écoute.

- J'ai fait une connerie plus grosse que moi. C'était la pleine lune y a deux semaines et Rogue a découvert que Remus allait sous le saule cogneur, il a pas arrêté de me chercher et j'ai fini par me dire que ce serait bien fait pour lui s'il se retrouvait face à face avec un loup-garou. Alors, je lui aie dit comment aller sous le saule cogneur. Un peu avant le dîner, j'ai vu Rogue sortir du château. Je pensais pas qu'il irait, j'ai tout raconté à James et il l'a rattrapé de justesse mais Rogue a eu le temps de voir Remus qui venait de finir de se transformer. J'ai failli rendre un de mes meilleurs amis coupable de meurtre !

- …

- Kyra ?

- …

- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

- …

- Tu peux même hurler.

- Sombre crétin ! Tu sais très bien que Severus vous déteste et qu'il cherche un moyen de vous faire renvoyer ! C'est pas étonnant qu'il soit allé voir ce que vous cachiez !

- …

- Désolée. J'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Je t'avais promis. En plus, tu voulais pas que ça arrive et Severus a aussi sa part de responsabilité. Et puis tu regrettes, non ?

- Heu… D'avoir risqué la vie de Rogue ? Non, désolé Kyra, mais même en essayant, j'arrive pas à avoir de remords pour ça. D'avoir failli faire de Remus un meurtrier ? Bien sûr que je m'en veux, c'est mon meilleur ami et ç'aurait été ma faute, entièrement. Et lui, il m'en aurait pas voulu ; il s'en serait voulu à lui.

- Pour moi c'est suffisant pour te pardonner ton erreur, Sirius. Et je suis sûre que c'est pareil pour Remus.

- Moi j'en doute.

- Sirius, écoute moi. Tu voulais pas me parler juste pour tout m'avouer, hein ? Tu voulais aussi me parler pour te réconcilier avec les garçons.

- Oui, j'avoue. T'as toujours été un très bon médiateur lorsque je m'engueulais avec quelqu'un. Mais d'habitude t'es pas de l'autre côté de l'océan.

- Alors c'est parti. Tu vas aller parler à Remus et tu vas lui dire que tu es désolé et que tu regrettes. Une fois que tu seras réconcilié avec Remus, il te soutiendra pour faire de même avec James.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui Sirius, j'en suis sûre. Je commence à bien vous connaître tous les trois. Surtout toi.

- Ça figure toi que je m'en doutais. Tu es la seule à te rendre compte que je vais mal rien qu'en lisant une lettre.

- Mais non, c'est pas à ce point là quand même.

- Oh que si, c'est à ce point là. Tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux. Je suis sûr que même James et Remus me connaissent pas aussi bien. Je leur aie pas tout raconté sur mon enfance alors que toi tu sais tout.

- Bon d'accord. Je te crois si tu dis que c'est moi qui te connais le mieux. Tu devrais aller te coucher, Sirius.

- Pas la peine je suis en pleine forme.

- C'est pour ça que tu bailles à t'en décrocher la mâchoire ?

- Oui, t'as peut être raison. Je vais rejoindre mon dortoir.

- Bonne nuit Sirius.

- Bonne nuit.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça que c'est toi que j'appelle quand j'ai besoin d'aide.

- C'est pour ça que c'est toujours moi qui reçois tes SOS, alors

- Oui c'est pour ça. Bon, au revoir. Tu me manques, tu sais. Vivement la fin de l'année.

- Tu me manques aussi. Au revoir. Préviens moi quand tu te seras réconcilié avec les gars.

- Promis.

Sirius m'adresse un dernier sourire puis coupe la communication. Je rejoins le dortoir où Emily et Sarah m'attendent assisse sur mon lit. Génial, je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle.


End file.
